User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rauleli's Testing Wiki! This is a test wiki. So I don't think anyone will edit anything here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rauleli (Talk) 22:19, November 20, 2011 Vandalism Writing the word vandalism in red at the top of an article is considered vandalism by the policy which the community voted on 2 seconds ago. You have been warned, next to time you will be blocked indefinitely. 23:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I despise you... 04:00, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Team Mark Which one looks better? Dragons Mark.png Dragon Crest.png 21:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks 21:33, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Relacion Seis Logo.png How about this? 23:01, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Suggest your turn 02:46, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Finished What a surprise! When get some time to use my PC and find this! What an honor! Fairy Tail Wiki: Tell us a little about yourself. Guilherme Abe: I'm Guilherme Abe, better known here as Herme or just Abe, a human being that likes to help the Fairy Tail Wiki community. You can often find me on the Chat. My favorite character is the black Exceed Nadi. Fairy Tail Wiki: How did you first discover the Fairy Tail Wiki? Guilherme Abe: The first time I heard about Fairy Tail was about the first OVA in a blog. Then I decided to know more about the series, starting with that week's episode, Episode 83 (Maybe that's why I like Nadi). And since I'm used to search for more information on wikis, I found this wiki and start contributing since July 2011, uploading a picture of Nadi protecting Carla, so I started as a registered user. Fairy Tail Wiki: What 5 tips would you give new users on the wiki? Guilherme Abe: Newbies! Species that I often met in the chat! Some tips to you guys from uncle Herme: # Vandalism = Being asshole, so never do this. # Interact with the community while contribute (on blogs, talk pages, chat or even edit summaries), it's fun and dynamic. # Think twice before making an edit, make sure that it's relevant. # "Whore" means "friend" here, so don't get mad if someone calls you like this. # The User Infobox can be found here statistics say that "How do you make that table in your profile?" is the most asked question here by newbies. Fairy Tail Wiki: You are one of the most active members of the Image Guild if I'm correct, which means you work for the strictest Guild Leader on our site, how does that feel? Guilherme Abe: It's a living hell It's very fun! Ishtak may be strict, but she just wants the best for the wiki and for everyone! And I'm not saying this because I'm afraid of her The only sad part is that she have been a little inactive these days, but I'm sure that she'll back and the Image Guild will be glorious again! Fairy Tail Wiki: Now, you've recently been promoted to the Policy & Standards Council, how does it feel to be a councilor? Guilherme Abe: Just a few more steps to become admin Being honest, the best part of this promotion was the voting, when I saw that people are liking my work here! The Council is a place where you have to work hard, but the color links and my workmates are awesome! Fairy Tail Wiki: What do you think of your fellow councilors? Guilherme Abe: Darinor: My boss! Our PS Council chairman is a living dictonary and the father of all randomness! Mega: Have a long time of partnership with this guy, we talk a lot and always help each other! He's the person who I idnetify most! Gil: A hardoworking dude, when I see him on the wiki he's always working, pretty sure that with him all the chapters will have an excellent summary and the best images! Fairy Tail Wiki: Now, a little birdy told me that the staff of the Sorcerer Magazine have entrusted you with a huge secret, without revealing what the secret is, tell us how does it feel to keep that secret? Guilherme Abe: That Darinor sleeps with a life-size doll of Laxus? Oh THAT secret... Well I swear I'm keeping it, and I feel good knowing that the staff is trusting me :) Fairy Tail Wiki: Do you have any parting words for the members of the wiki? Guilherme Abe: I am not parting... You can't survive without me... Well folks, that's all the time we have this week. Tune in next month for the next addition of Jakuho's Corner.